Dawn's new man
by naughtynyx
Summary: Post 'chosen'. Xander does not approve of Dawn's new boyfriend.


**Summary: Two years post 'chosen'. Xander doesn't approve of Dawn's date. He isn't pleased with the motives behind his objections either**

**Note: The core scoobies(sans Giles) all dwell together in a house in Scotland. **

**Pairing: Dawn/Xander. This is one of my absolute favourite pairings and I do not get why it is not more popular.**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's Whedon's world. I'm just writing in it.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

><p>The door bell rang. Not a normal sound for a Saturday night at the scooby house. Saturday also known universally as "date night". Dating wasn't something the scoobies did a lot of these days. . Not since Willow and Kennedy broke up a few months ago. As for Buffy and Xander, well neither of them have been able to really get back out there after the loss of the one's they loved in the battle against the first almost two years ago. So who could be at the door? Like the Summers' house in Sunnydale everyone pretty much lived here in this house in Scotland.<p>

All curious about who the caller might be, Xander, Buffy, and Willow all went to the door.

Xander was reaching for the knob when Dawn yelled from the stairs.

"I got it, It's for me."

All eye's turned to the girl rushing down the steps. Xander's eyes nearly popped out of his head taking in the outfit she was wearing. A red halter that was very low cut and a black leather skirt that was very short. Both were hugging tightly to the girl's very womanly form. His eyes stuck on her as she breezed past him for the door.

"Ah, so are we going to finally get to meet your mysterious Desmond?" Buffy asked.

Desmond? Xander thought. Who the hell is Desmond? And when the hell did Dawnie start looking like that. He had a flashback of a certain night at the Bronze. Watching an extreme hottie shaking her hips."Daddy likes." he had admired the view. Then the hottie turned out to be Dawn and he felt like a very dirty old man. Kind of like how he was feeling now. She had on a big smile as she opened the door. The man on the other side of it was a very tall, broadly built, muscular man, with thick wavy black hair going to his chin. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans and a perfectly strait, sparkling white smile.

"Hello, beautiful." he greeted Dawn in his gruff Scottish brogue. He handed her a bouquet of flowers and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Dawn replied.

Buffy's throat cleared behind her and Dawn's shoulders slumped. She hadn't really been ready to introduce Desmond to the gang, but she guessed she didn't really have much of a choice now. She turned around slowly.

"Um, Desmond this is my sister Buffy."

"Hi." said Buffy with a wave.

"And this is Willow." Dawn continued not wanting to drag this out. "and that's Xander. Everybody this is Desmond."

"It's very nice to finally meet you all. Dawn speaks of you often." said Desmond.

The group exchanged looks wandering just what Dawn had told the man about them.

"Well we should probably get going," Dawn suggested abruptly. She handed over the flowers to her sister

"Buffy, could you put these in some water for me, thanks. Bye." She rushed and nudged her date out the door. He waved to the group and said goodbye, just before Dawn shut the door. As soon as she did Buffy and Willow both leaned against the wall and in unison let out a breathy "Wow."

Xander looked at them both aghast. "Wow?" he echoed incredulous. "That's all you have to say? Wow?"

"What?" Buffy shrugged.

Xander scoffed. "I can't believe you two! Especially you." He indicated Willow. "I'm mean come on, you're gay for christ's sake! How can you be drooling over Braveheart like that?"

Willow bristled. "I don't really like to put a label on myself, I'll have you know, but if I did I think I would have to technically say that I'm bisexual. And even if I was only into the female persuasion it wouldn't mean that I couldn't appreciate a fine male specimen."

"And that was one FINE male specimen." Buffy reiterated.

Willow shook her head in emphatic agreement.

"Oh come on!" Xander exploded irritated. "The guy was too perfect to be real. I mean honestly did you get a load of the teeth? Tell me how many other British people have you met with perfect teeth like that? No, I'm thinkin' demon, evilly demon."

Buffy and Willow exchanged an eye roll.

"Oh what? Like that's a big stretch in this group."

Buffy and Willow considered and gave looks that conceded his point.

"And even if he isn't a demon, how old is the guy? Mid thirties? How can you allow Dawn to date that pervert?"

"Well first of all," Buffy ventured. "Dawn's over eighteen now so I don't really get a say in who she dates. And secondly, the median age of the guys I've dated is over a hundred, so I have no room to lecture about dating older guys."

Xander couldn't believe he was losing the argument about this guy like this, but he was and didn't think he was going to be able to turn it around so he tried a different tactic.

"Yeah well, what about that outfit she was wearing, huh? I can't believe you let her go out like that without saying something. I mean where did she thing, Sluts 'R' US"

Buffy folded her arms over her shoulders and glared at him. "No, actually. She got it out of my closet."

Xander let out a high pitch nervous laugh. "Now, when I said Sluts I meant it in the nicest way possible. Really, it was a complement. I mean I love sluts! Who doesn't? Please don't kill me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Listen Xand," She said with an exasperated sigh. "I know how you feel about Dawn, she's like a little sister to you. And I think it's sweet the way you worry about her. But like it or not, and believe me I have struggled with it myself, Dawn is a woman now." The slayer cringed slightly admitting that out loud. "And we have to respect that." She was saying this as much to convince herself as she was Xander.

Xander was thinking he had noticed all too well Dawn's transformation into womanhood and the thoughts that had been going through his mind when she came down the stairs in those clothes... well let's just say they were hardly brotherly, unless perhaps you're from Arkansas.

And if the Slayer ever found out he had entertained such ideas no matter how fleeting, she would definitely be killing him.

Willow and Buffy had gone up to bed hours ago. Only Xander remained downstairs, awake, pacing the living room, growing more and more infuriated and anxious with every tick of the clock.

It was already past three A.M. Where the hell was Dawn? What was taking her so long? Where could they possibly be out this late? What were they doing?

Xander had a very good idea about what it was that the girl could be doing with the ridiculously attractive older man she was with. Anger flared in him at the thought of that other man's hands on her. Peeling those clothes off and baring her beautiful creamy white flesh, kissing her, putting himself inside her...

He clenched his jaw so hard it was a miracle his teeth didn't shatter. His fist were balled tight, nails digging into her palms painfully. He practically had steam coming out of his ears.

He'll kill him.

He'll rip the dirty bastard's head right off with his bare hands.

As full of anger as he was at that moment he could almost really do it.

That man should not be aloud to touch his Dawnie.

No man should.

'No man but me.' A voice in his head asserted.

But no. That's wrong too. Not even him. Especially not him. He was always like a big brother to her, hell most people they met these days assumed he was her brother.

'But I'm not.' Came that voice again. 'And she isn't little Dawnie anymore, she's a woman now.'

"Yeah, thanks. I've noticed." he muttered acidly to the unhelpful voice.

He sighed and slumped down onto the couch, rubbing his hands roughly over his face, feeling more miserable than he had in his life, including all the apocalypses he went through.

'God, Dawn. I cannot have these feeling for Dawn.'

But he did.

And they weren't just dirty lusty feelings. Though those were plentiful. But it was more than just that. He loved the girl. Well, he had always loved the girl. But in that platonic familial way. But it wasn't like that now. He genuinely loved her. In the way a man loves a woman.

'Damn it! When the hell had that happened?'

He supposed it had been happening little by little over the passed couple of years as she shed off the last remaining remnants of that adorable little girl he had first met, and become the incredible, unbelievably beautiful, smart, compassionate woman that left the house tonight.

With another man.

He let out a bitter snort.

'Oh what the hell does it matter how I feel about her? It's not like she could ever feel that way about me. Sure she used to have a crush on the Xan man back in the day, but she out grew that along time ago.'

He remembered how much it upset him when he realised that Dawn had followed in her big sister's foot steps and developed the hots for a blood sucker. When Spike replaced him in the teenager's esteem.

But that little ego fueled jealousy he'd experienced was nothing compared to the deep ache he felt in his chest now.

Hot tears were actually starting to prick in his eyes, he blinked them back however when he was startled by the sound of keys in the door.

He quickly swiped up the remote and clicked on the T.V. Then he slouched down and closed his eyes, pretending to have fell asleep watching something.

He struggled to keep up the facade, forcing his breath to be even, as he heard the clacking of heels across the wood floor.

She stopped in front of the couch. Xander could feel her closeness and with an effort kept his breathing under control.

He felt her fingers brush his hand as she slipped the remote from it. Then the sound from the T.V. went dead.

Taking this as his cue, Xander feigned bolting awake and blurted hazily, "Hey, I was watching that!"

He squinted his eyes at the girl standing before him with her hands crossed over her chest and her eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Oh, hey Dawnie." He said with forced casualness. "When'd you get home?"

One corner of her mouth twitched slightly. "Just now." She said. "As if you didn't know."

Xander made his brow knit. "I have no idea what you mean."

With her lips pressed together she murmured disbelievingly "Hmm, mmm." She clucked her tongue. "Whatever you say, Xand."

With that she spun on her heels and clomped toward the kitchen.

Xander hopped to his feet in pursuit.

"So," he ventured as he normally would, as she rummaged through the fridge. "How was your night."

"Oh," She said, coming up with a yogurt a pleased smile spreading across her full lips which Xander could only interpret to mean on thing. "It was great."

Xander had to swallow back his disappointment. "Great." he echoed.

"But, I worked up quite an appetite in the process." She went on, peeling back the foil top of the yogurt and dipping her finger inside instead of using a spoon.

Xander felt his mouth go dry as she sucked the yogurt off her finger, her eyes closing in pleasure. He licked his own lips.

"Mmm, that hits the spot." she moaned, then sighed. "Man, am I wiped." She shook her head with a smile. "Man Desmond is nearly twice my age, but I swear he has three times the stamina. I could barely keep up with him, tonight."

Xander suppressed the urge to growl. His fist were clenching again.

"In fact, I think he probably been up for more, but I finally had to say enough, I couldn't take it. If we went on any longer I wasn't going to be able to walk for a week."

"Okay that's enough!" Xander burst out angrily, holding up a hand.

"Xander, what's the matter?" Dawn asked.

"What's the matter?" He returned in a screechy voice. "The matter is I am not really interested in hearing about you sex-a-thon with Mr. Perfect teeth, okay?"

He turned his back on Dawn rubbing his forehead, until he heard a muffled sound coming from the girl. At first he thought she was crying.

Oh god, he didn't want to make her cry!

"Listen, Dawn, honey, I'm sorry. It's not your-" He cut off as he peered closer at her face in the moonlight kitchen. She wasn't crying. She was laughing. At him.

Ire flashed in him. "And what might I ask is so funny?"

"You." She replied.

She set down her yogurt cup and circled around the kitchen island to come stand in front of Xander. She took up his hand in hers.

"There was no sex-a-thon, Xander." She said. "At least not that I was any part of, Desmond's gay."

His mouth dropped open. "What?" He screeched. "But you- you were going on and on with the stamina and not being able to walk-"

Another giggle erupted from her. "We were dancing."

He gaped at her. "Dancing?" He questioned, sounding not fully convinced. "But you made it sound like..."

She looked at him with big innocent eyes and a smile and it donned on him.

"You were doing that on purpose." He rightly conjectured.

Dawn nodded.

"But why?"

Dawn's head tipped to one side. "Why do you think? I was goading you Xander. I wanted to make you as crazy as possible so you'd finally fess up."

"Fess up?" He asked. "Fess up to what?"

Dawn's lips twisted coyly. "Your feelings for me."

"My feelings? And what feelings would those be?"

"The same kind of feelings I've had for you as long as I can remember."

Her confession left him dumbstruck. "You...?"

Her smile broadened and she nodded.

"I wasn't completely sure at first that you felt it too, I mean I suspected, I hoped, and then when I came in and saw you on the couch and knew you had been waiting for me..."

"I don't know what you mean." Said Xander. "I just fell asleep watching T.V. like I always do."

"Mmm, hmm." Dawn wryly replied.

"What?" Xander objected. "I did!"

He could tell she wasn't buying it. He slumped sheepishly. "Yeah, okay so I was waiting for you." He confessed. "But what makes you think that means that I-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips latching onto his.

Such soft, full lips.

Warm lips.

Sweet lips.

Dawn's lips.

With every ounce of will power he had, he pulled away from the bliss of her mouth.

"Dawnie, we can't." He panted. "It's not right. Buffy'll kill me."

Dawn grinned widely.

"Wish I could get such a happy at the idea." He quipped

"Buffy's not going to kill you."She asserted.

"Oh, yes. She will."

"No, she won't."

"Dawn I know your sister. She'll have my head on a platter." he cringed. "Or some other part of me."

Dawn was still smiling. "Buffy is not going to have any part of you." She said.

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

Dawn straitened with a very satisfied expression on her face. "Because I already talked to her about this." She confessed. "And yeah, okay, she had a major freak out at first when I told her I was planning to make a play for you. But she got over it and gave her blessing."

Xander couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "You-you talked to Buffy? Buffy knows that you... with me?"

Dawn nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh," She confirmed. "Oh and Willow too. She was much more receptive to the idea."

"Willow," Xander murmured distantly. "Buffy and Willow... they know..."

He thought about their behaviour earlier when the Scots man showed up at the door. 'Merciful, Zeus.' They knew! They were teasing him.

Those... Wickedly Wonderful women.

Xander was grinning like a fool.

"So, what's got you having such a happy right now, Xander Harris?" Dawn wanted to know.

He looked down at the girl that, he now was very aware was wrapped in his arms.

"This." He pronounced and dipped his head down to capture her mouth again.

This time neither one of them pulled away until it was absolutely necessary for respiratorial reasons.

When they finally had to break from each other Dawn looked up at him with a very mischievous gleam in her eye.

"You mentioned a sex-a-thon earlier." She ventured. "Now, I've never been a participant in anything like that, but I am very intrigued by the idea."

Xander gave her a very uncharacteristic, but very affective rakish grin (made even more powerful by the eye patch) that took her breath. "Well, I suppose I might be able to help you train for something like that."

Dawn let out a squeal as Xander scooped her up off her feet and carried her up to his room.

It had been a very long time for Xander, and he had a lot of energy built up. And Dawn as it turned out was not as tired from dancing all night as she said. She was also very vocally was a long and noisy process. And the two involved weren't the only ones to lose sleep over it.

Well, since Buffy and Willow had help Dawn in her machinations to get Xander, it was only fair that they have to deal with the consequences.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic.<strong>

**If so, please let me know.**

**If not, let me know why.**


End file.
